Pure Ice
by Master Lone Wolf
Summary: A mysterious wolf digimon seeks revenge on a sovereign, but stopped by some heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Soulman 55: I do not own digimon, but I do own Icewolfmon and his digivolutions.

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 1**

'It has been a year since that Zhuqiaomon had killed my clan. I will get my revenge on that… Errr,' said a white wolf that stood like a human. The wolf wore a navy blue jeans and a necklace that was shaped as a wolf's head. He was muscular built and carried two katanas on his back. He had been hunting for Zhuqiaomon for a year now and had stop to rest at a forest.

'This looks like good place to rest for now, but tomorrow I will kill that sovereign' said the wolf. Unknown to him there was two figures in the distance and they were getting closer.

The two kept going and did not take notice of him as they past him for they were on a mission, but not revenge type. They kept moving forward in hopes of rescuing their little friend.

"Rika. Are you sure that it was good idea to separate with the others?" asked the yellow and white vixen.

"Yes because I don't want to be with those two annoying losers and that jerk! So stop asking Renamon." answered a red head girl.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rika," said Renamon.

The two kept moving on and was still unaware that someone was eavesdropping on them.

'It seems that one of the humans has come over here' said a dog like creature. 'This should be easy.'

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"I wonder where my friends could be;" said small white digimon,"That white wolf may know something." The little creature ran toward the white wolf hoping to find his friends.

"Are you awake?" said the panting creature.

"I am now. Who are you and what do want?" asked the annoyed wolf.

"I'm Calumon. I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them? Here is a drawing of them," said Calumon as he showed him the torn flag with drawings of a boy with goggles and a red dinosaur. There was another boy with a terriermon and girl with a Renamon.

"I believe that I've seen the girl not to long ago. She went to get some water," said the wolf.

"Yeah! I will get to see Rika again,"Calumon celebrated.

Not second later, small flying creatures flew right past them. Turning to the other direction, the river started to become rapid. A few hundred yards out the white wolf spotted a the girl called Rika, in the current.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 2**

"Rika! No!" shouted Calumon for he did not know what to do.

Thinking fast, the wolf grabbed a stick and a loose vine. With a quick motion, he tied the vine to the stick and launched it into the river. Rika grabbed the vine in the nick of time and was pulled to land.

"Thank you Renamon," whispered Rika, but she did not know that it was a wolf and Calumon.

"Do I look like a Renamon to you," said the wolf. Rika looked up to see the wolf with Calumon.

"Rika!" shouted Calumon as he ran to Rika and jump into her arms.

"Calumon, where have you been?We have searched everywhere for you," Rika said in a joyful mood. She hugged the little cream puff.

"I have been looking for you," said Calumon.

Seeing the two happy together, the wolf took his departure. He had no need to get involved for he was on a mission to get his revenge. He then saw a kitsune like creature coming his way at a fast rate. Before he could he could get into his stance he notice a giant wave right behind her.

"Aw come on!" said the annoyed wolf. It was on thing after another to Icewolfmon

He then started to run away from the giant waves that were coming right at him. "You better start moving," said the wolf as he came up to Rika.

"Who are you?" demanded Rika as she was little bit angery on the fact that he rescued and then left her.

"Icewolfmon and now get your butt moving!" shouted Icewolfmon.

"whats his problem,' said Rika sarcastically. Rika then started to feel something rumbling beneath her feet.

"Rika run!" shouted a female voice. Rika turned around and saw what Icewolfmon ment. Renamon picked up Rika and Calumon, and was on there way when the wave in gulf them. Soon later Icewolfmon had got sucked in and was send straight up in the air.

"NOOOO!" screamed Rika. A second later a red light appeared and was asbored by Renamon and Icewolfmon.

"Renamon digivolve to..." said Renamon as she started to transform with blue like egg. She then grew and had gotten nine tails. Renamon's tails were now on fire and a red and white rope around her.

"... Kyubimon!" shouted Kyubimon. She still had her yellow and white fur.

There was a white egg in gulfing Icewolfmon this time. "This power is what I have been searching for. Now I can beat that Sovereign and get my renvege! Icewolfmon digivolve to..." shouted Icewolfmon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 3**

A wolf on four legs with white and light blue streaks going down his back. He had dark blue eyes with a diamond shape between them. He had sharp claws and teeth to leave a nasty mark. Once he was done, the new wolf howled in the air.

"owwwww... Arcticmon," said the champion rank.

Acting swiftly he grabbed Rika and toss her on his back while Kyubimon took Calumon on her back. They both landed right next to each other. Kyubimon turned around and faced Arcticmon. Both were silent as they took a look at each other for the first time. Icewolfmon was stunned at this Kyubimon on how beautiful she was. He slowly let one leg down as if bowing down to her. This made kyubimon blush, but soon realize that he was letting Rika down.

"Thanks," said Rika. Kyubimon went over to her as Rika gestured to do so.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Kyubimon.

"I don't know, but he did saved me,"answered Rika.

"Maybe he can help..." said Kyubimon, but was cut off by the wolf.

"Are there more humans cause I can sense some of them over that direction," announced Arcticmon.

"How can you sense them when haven't met them yet?" asked Rika.

"When you sense one you sense them all," answered Arcticmon.

"How can we trust you?" asked Kyubimon.

Arcticmon faced away from them cause he had to share his pain.

"Who is your enemy?" asked Arcticmon.

"Its the Devas and a sovereign," answered Kyubimon.

Arcticmon, now stunned, could not believe that other digimon hates a sovereign. He had to get them out of there before they get themselves killed.

"I'll take you to your friends, but you have to leave from this place," said Arcticmon.

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Rika.

"Alright than let's go," said Arcticmon.

"Hold on! Why did you want to know about our enemies? You're not making any sense Arcticmon. Is there something you need to share with us?" asked Kyubimon.

"Your enemy is my enemy for two years,but that is all you need to know for now," said Arcticmon in a low voice. He did not want to share his story, but it might come to it.

"Very well. Lead the way," said Kyubimon. She could tell he was hiding something from his past, but more time would tell as they head off to their friends.

They went on for a mile when Arcticmon suddenly stop that almost made Kyubimon run into him.

"What's wrong?" asked Calumon.

"Keep heading north and you will come to your friends. This is where we separate. I must go alone and fulfill my mission," Answered Arcticmon.

"What kind of mission?" Calumon nagged on.

"A re... umm... Lone Wolf Mission. So don't follow," Arcticmon stumbled.

"I still don't trust you, but we will not follow," answered Kyubimon.

"Thank you," said Arcticmon as he departed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 4**

"This has been a long day and I can't go asleep," said Icewolfmon. He had travel for four hours now since he had separated from Rika and Renamon. He was now in little forest, but he could see a small factory on top of a hill.

"That place looks good to stay in. I hope they will at least let me stay for one day to gain back my energy," said Icewolfmon. He finaly reached the factory, but did not find anyone outside. He looked in the window and saw that there were Gekomon mixing something in the barrels.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" shouted one of the Gekomons. Surprised by the Gekomon, Icewolfmon turned around to see a pissed off Gekomon who seem to be the boss.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Icewolfmon and I need place to stay for at least one day," said the wolf.

"Well you can't stay here because no one is allowed here!" said the Gekomon with anger.

"All I need is one day and I will be gone. You want here from me again," said Icewolfmon with calm.

"Fine, but you leave first thing. Got it?" asked the Gekomon.

"Yes sir," said the wolf.

Meanwhile, Rika and Renamon were walking through the desert with some of their fellow comrades.

"I hope we find Takato soon," said a red and black dinosaur.

"Hey, Guilmon can I be your partner," asked a kid with huge glasses. Guilmon refused the offer, but ended up being chased by the kid. Out of nowhere a purple stream hit them head on was then teleported to grassland-like area.

"Kenta, Kazu are you alright?" asked Guilmon as helped the two boys up.

"Fine I guess," answered Kazu.

"Where are we Leomon?" asked another girl.

"I don't know I have not been here Juri," answered Leomon. In a distance they could here someone yelling at something.

"Orochimon come on out!" yelled an Andromon.

"Who are you?" asked Renamon.

"What? Are you with Orochimon?" asked the robot.

"No, we just herd you yelling. So, who are you?" answered Rika.

"I am Andromon, defender of justices." announced Andromon.

"Who is this Orochimon?" ashed Leomon.

"He is the digimon who rules this area," answered Andromon. Something was emerging from the lake behind Andromon. All stood with mouths open as they starred into the eyes of this unknown beast.

"What?" asked Andromon, but he turned around to that Orochimon had appeared.

"Stand back this is my fight. Gatling Attack!" shouted Andromon. His attack just simply bounced off Orochimon's chest. "Oh, deer."

Orochimon took his tail and knocked Andromon into a tree. He then turned his gaze to Juri who was frozen in fear.

"Step back beast!" shouted Leomon as he got between the two. Giving a smirk, Orochimon retreated back into a fog.

"Andromon are you alright?" asked Kazu. No sound was made, but Leomon spotted some smoke.

"I think there is a village up ahead," announced Leomon. Taking Andromon with them, they headed toward to what seem to be a village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 5**

"This is no village," said Kenta as they arrived at what Leomon called a village.

"This place looks like a factory," said Juri.

"Nothing gets past you does it," said Rika in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I uh..HEY!" pouted Juri. As they peek through the windows, they saw Gekomons pouring something into barrels.

"Do you smell that...it's sake," said Juri. "My family owns a bar so I deal with drunk heads all the time."

"Well you can't have any of ours and keep your hands off the equipment. That is pure data and if mess it up then its ruin," said a Gekomon.

"Look all we need is a little sake to help our friend Andromon," said Leomon.

"That lousy Andromon he makes to much trouble and no I want help him!" shouted Gekomon.

"Why?" asked Juri.

"Because every time when he fights Orochimon, he distroys our factory," answered Gekomon. "We had peace by bringing the sake to Orochimon."

"Look he needs your help all we ask is a small sample," Kazu argued.

"Fine, but he not welcome here I already have a digimon in the spare room," said Gekomon as he gave him the small sample.

Minutes later Kazu was pouring the sake on to the wounds of Andromon. Just seconds later Andromon became Guardromon. Behind them a large tail swoop down and grabbed Juri.

"Juri our save you!" shouted Leomon. Juri scream with panic as she was towed away by Orochimon into the lake. Leomon dived in, but was unable to stop the giant snake.

"I have failed you Juri," said Leomon as she was carried away.

"Don't worry we will get back," said Guilmon.

"Even though that she handles drunk heads, Orochimon is different," said Leomon as he slam his hand at a stump.

"Hey guys! Guardromon has a plan to get Juri back!" shouted Kazu as he ran up to his comrades.

As they got back to Guardromon he started to explain how they can get into the Gekomon's barrels. Then let them swim all of them to Orochimon. The only problem was how to convince the Gekomons on helping them. Guardromon step onto the path where the Gekomons go.

"Hey its Guardromon, what is he doing here?" the Gekomon asked themselves.

"Please our friend is in danger by Orochimon," announced Guardromon. Then a second later all the others joined Guardromon.

"No!" shouted Gekomon.

"Pretty please," they all begged. The Gekomon just made grunts and watch them. Behind the Gekomons a digimon came up to the crowed area.

"Help them Gekomon. It may give you true peace for your workers," said a familiar sound. Rika and Renamon both looked to see the same face that they have seen.

"Icewolfmon? What are you doing here?" asked Renamon.

"I could ask you the same thing, but it seems to me that you two have stumbled on more trouble," said Icewolfmon.

"Our friend, Juri, is in a lot of trouble," said Guilmon.

"If means singing again then we will help you," said Gekomon.

"Then we better get moving and fast," said Icewolfmon. Guardromon explained his idea and they got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 6**

It was all silent when Icewolfmon, Renamon, Rika and the others made their way towards Orochimon. With the help of the Gekomons, they were getting closer to their destination. The Gekomons pushed the heroes, who are in barrels, out and into the lake to be dock on a island.

"I hope this works," whispered Kazu.

"We can't turn back now," said Icewolfmonin a low tone. With Guilmon, Leomon, and Guardromon in the front barrel, they were the first to come at a stop at the island. Following behind them was Icewolfmon, Renamon, and the kids which was Pretty cramp up in there. In the barrels, they could hear the Gekomon talking to Orochimon.

"Orochimon, we brought you some more sake," annouced Gekomon.

"Ahhhh... Yes," said Orochimon. Passing Juri, who have been feeding him sake, came close to the barrels.

"NOW!" shouted Leomon as they burst out of the barrels. Leomon took the first strike at Orochimon with his sword.

"I have been feeding him some sake, so he should be very drunk," said Juri.

"Oh no. That will make him stronger," said Gekomon.

"No! If one of you gets hurt then it's my entire fault," said Juri in a sad tone.

"It will not be your fault," said Leomon.

"It will be Orochimon's fault. You were trying to help us, so don't worry," said Icewolfmon. Jumping at him again he took out one of the heads on the side.

"Get in there Renamon," said Rika.

"I may not be your tamer, but go get him," said Kenta.

"Don't worry Kenta," said Guilmon.

"Power Paw!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Shouted Renamon and Guilmon as they lunched their attacks and took out two more white heads.

"My turn, Ice Barrage!" shouted Icewolfmon as he unleashed a hell storm of sharp ice that cut down the last two white heads. "One more to go."

"Ha! You think you have weakened me. Those were just simulations!" shouted Orochimon as the white heads begin to regenerate back.

"They were fakes all along. The middle one must be the real. Aim for the middle head!" said Icewolfmon.

"Inferno Blast!" shouted Orochimon as he sent his attack towards Renamon. She could not move or it would hit the children. Waiting for the attack she closed her eyes, but the attack never did come to her. Opening her eyes she saw that Icewolfmon had took all of the impact to save the children and Renamon.

"Why did you do that?" asked Renamon.

"Because... (Cough). Your worth saving," said Icewolfmon as he lost conscious.

"Icewolfmon..." said Renamon as a little tear drop landed on his forhead. Light started to appear around him and was brought back up to his feet.

**Digivolution**

"Icewolfmon digivolve to... Arcticmon!" shouted the new wolf.

"Icewolfmon you digivolved to your champion form," said Renamon.

"Thanks to you, now I have the power to defeat Orochimon," said Icewolfmon. Taking one jump he unleashed his new attack. "Arctic Blast." The attack soared down at Orochimon. On Impact, it left a giant hole in his stomach.

"AHH!" screamed Orochimon as he burst into data.

"You did it Arcticmon you gave us freedom," said Gekomon.

"No big deal," said Arcticmon as he de-digivolved back to Icewolfmon.

"That was amazing Icewolfmon," said Guilmon. After everyone had congratulation Icewolfmon someone else got even better news.

"I can't believe it I'm a tamer. Guardromon I'm your tamer!" shouted Kazu.

"Congrats," said Juri.

"Well we better get going if where going to get Calumon back," said Rika.

"Wait! I'll go with on your journey. It seems that we have a common enemy," said Icewolfmon.

"No one is stopping you," said Renamon. Then they all head off to find the sovereign and Calumon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 7**

'Well I may not meet the sovereign today, but at least I am not alone now,' said Icewolfmon to himself. Icewolfmon now with Renamon, Rika, and the others are on their way to see the sovereign. Still, Icewolfmon had plans to seek his revenge on the sovereign.

"Hey Icewolfmon, what did the sovereign do to you?" asked Renamon.

"Well um.. He moved us from our homeland to build his castle. We were threatening if we form a resistance and I am the only resistance," Icewolfmon lied.

"Why didn't your friends help you?" asked Rika.

"They could not help me," said Icewolfmon.

"Why?" asked Guilmon.

"Look it's a little bit personal," said Icewolfmon.

"Oh, sorry," said Guilmon.

"Its alright," said Icewolfmon. A little relieved, Icewolfmon had gotten away from telling the truth. He knew that they could be trusted, but this was something that he had to do on his own.

"Lets stop here to take a little break," said Rika.

"Whoa! Man, I am tired," said Kazu as he plops down in the sand.

"Me too," said Kazu's new partner. Kenta, coming up with an idea that was stupid, went over to Icewolfmon.

"Hey Icewolfmon, if no one could help you, then I can," said Kenta.

"Um.. What do you mean?" asked Icewolfmon.

"By being my partner!" said Kenta.

"Sorry, this wolf likes to travel alone," said Icewolfmon.

"Aw man," Kenta pouted.

"Alright, that is enough. Now let's get some rest," said Rika.

**4 Hours Later**

"Brother!" shouted a little pup.

"Get out of here its too dangerous!" shouted a wolf.

"Blazing Helix!" shouted a powerful mega.

"AHHHH!" screamed the wolf in pain.

"NO! Pupmon digivolve to Icewolfmon," shouted Icewolfmon. "Ice Barrage!"

"Pathetic," said the mega as he swats Icewolfmon away. Now looking at his brother, he was ready to deliver the final blow. "Your clan is weak."

"You will never win!" grunted the wolf as he pulled out his sword. It was a red and white sword that was made out of digichrome.

"Fool. Desolation Blast!" shouted the mega. Icewolfmon now, getting out of the rubble, stared in horror as his brother was turn into data. His brother's sword came sliding towards him.

"Brother... Brother? Brother!" cried Icewolfmon.

"Ah!" cried Icewolfmon as he woke up. 'Another dream about that day.' Getting up, Icewolfmon walked out of the cave that they were resting in. Letting the wind cool him off, he stood there waiting for the change to daytime.

"You couldn't sleep?" asked a female voice. Icewolfmon turned around to notice that Renamon was also awake as well.

"No, I just have a lot on my mine," said Icewolfmon.

"I herd you talking in your sleep. What happen to your brother?" asked Renamon. Icewolfmon did not speak for moment, but he made up his mind.

"I guess I can trust you. He was killed by the sovereign along with my home and my clan. I'm all that is left," said Icewolfmon in a sad tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Icewolfmon I had no idea. So you're on your way to get revenge for your clan and your brother. Don't go alone you got us to help you out if you need it," said Renamon.

"Thank you Renamon. Um... You can um... Join me if you like too," said Icewolfmon nervously.

"I would love too," said Renamon as she sat down next to Icewolfmon. They sat there together watching out at far opening of the Digital World.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 8**

Opening his eyes very slowly, Icewolfmon started to wake up.

"That was the best time I've ever slept," said Icewolfmon in a low tone. He looked up to see Rika staring angrily at him. "What?" Then she pointed towards something beside him. Looking over to where she had pointed was something furry and waking up.

"Oh, did we sleep together?" asked Renamon.

"Uh-huh," nodded Icewolfmon.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Renamon.

"Because she scares me," said Icewolfmon. Renamon turned around to notice that her tamer was right in front of them.

"What happen last night?" asked Rika with angrily tone.

"Well um... I don't remember," said Icewolfmon.

"We were talking about our adventures, but that is all I remember," said Renamon. The three were silent for couple seconds and Rika broke it.

"Watch yourself Icewolfmon. I got my eyes on you," said Rika in a harsh tone. She left to join the others as they were starting to get up as well.

"Is she always like that?" asked Icewolfmon.

"Not all the time. Don't worry, it will take awhile for her to adjust to you," answered Renamon. They both got and headed towards the group.

"We should get going right now, if we want to make it by today," said Leomon. Everyone agreed with him since they do not know how far they had to go.

"How long do you think we have to walk?" asked Kazu.

"I don't know for sure," answered Leomon.

Icewolfmon called out, "Don't look now, but we have a data stream heading right for us!" Looking at his direction, a data stream was moving rapidly towards them.

"Here we go again!" shouted Kenta. Before they could run Guilmon herd something in the distance.

"I think I just herd Takato," said Guilmon.

"I don't hear anything," said Kazu.

"GUILMON!" shouted a boy.

"That is him. We need to go through that stream," announced Guilmon.

"I herd him too," said Icewolfmon. Without thinking they spring into the data stream hoping that it would lead to Takato. They reached to the end and landed next two more kids with a digimon.

"Guilmon how did you find me?" asked Takato.

"I herd you calling for me. So I followed your voice this way," answered Guilmon.

"This is even better. Now I can kill all of you right here and now," said a demon digimon.

"Impmon you need to stop this. Whatever they promise you is not worth it," said Renamon.

"It's Beelzemon and yes it is!" shouted Beelzemon in a harsh tone.

'This is not my day,' thought Icewolfmon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 9**

"Beelezmon, what did they offer you in return?" asked Icewolfmon.

"Easy, their lives for mine," said Beelezmon.

"That is crazy talk," said Icewolfmon. Before he could say any more Beelezmon held up his gun.

"Don't interfere or I will kill you too!" shouted Beelezemon. Staring back at him, he had to defend these kids because they have helped him digivolved to his champion level.

"Hmph, I like to see you try!" said Icewolfmon.

"You fool! Double Impact!" shouted Beelezmon as he fired a shot at Icewolfmon. With quick timing, Icewolfmon took out his sword and defect the bullet.

"Ice Barrage!" shouted Icewolfmon as let out a fury of ice shards. Beelezmon dodged his attack with ease and let out two more bullets at him. Icewolfmon dodged both of them, but lost Beelezmon.

"Behind you," whispered Beelezmon. Looking over his shoulders, Beelezmon threw a punch in his back.

"Arrgh!" growled Icewolfmon as he slamed to the ground.

"As I said before don't interfere," said Beelezmon. He turn to face Renamon who kicked him in the face.

"Rika, do it!" shouted Renamon.

"Way head of you. Digimodify: Digivloution Activate!" shouted Rika as she swiped her card.

"Renamon digivlove to... Kyubimon!" shouted Kyubimon.

"I guess your first Fox-face," said Beelezmon as he put away his gun. Kyubimon charged beelezmon at a fast speed. Beelezmon gave Renamon aspin kick that shot her in the air. She landed hard on her side and did not move.

"Renamon!" shouted everyone.

"I'll be back for you after I deal with your partner," said Beelezmon. Leomon jumped in front of him to try to stop him.

"Don't harm these children. Do whatever to me," said Leomon.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Beelezmon as he stabbed Leomon.

"Arrrrrrg!" roared Leomon in pain.

"Leomon!" screamed Jeri in horror.

"Now no one can stop me!" shouted Beelezmon as he absorbed his data.

"He killed Leomon. YOU WILL PAY!" shouted Takato.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Lordgrowlmon!" shouted the dino. Feeling with rage and anger, Guilmon was starting to digivolve again.

"Stop Takato! Your filling Guilmon with rage!" shouted Icewolfmon.

"Digivolve Guilmon takes him down! I want him gone!" shouted Takato.

"Lordgrowlmon digivolve to... Megidramon!" shouted the horrifying dino/snake/dragon. Icewolfmon took one good look at the new Guilmon and this was going to be a disaster.

"What have I done to you Gulimon," said Takato as he finally comes his senses.

"We have to stop him and calm him down!" shouted Icewolfmon as he bolted towards Megidrmon. He got in front of him to get his attention. "Calm down Guilmon you need to calm down!" he shouted.

"No! I want to see what he can do," said Beelezmon.

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Icewolfmon. Nothing work, he was filled with rage. Icewolfmon jumped in front of him to stop him. Megidramon just smashed him to the ground with his claw.

"Icewolfmon!" shouted everyone, but Icewolfmon was knocked out cold. He lost conscience right before the fight between Beelezmon and Megidramon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 10**

'What happen? Where am I? Did I die or something?' Icewolfmon asked himself.

"Brother," a voice whispered.

"Whose there?" asked Icewolfmon,"Brother is that you?"

"Don't kill him or you will be like him," said his brother.

"He killed our clan. He must be stopped!" Icewolfmon argued.

"He will learn and he will ask forgiveness in which you will accept it," said his brother.

"But he...yes brother I understand," said Icewolfmon.

"Don't worry you will bring new honor to our clan," announced his brother as bright light appeared. Seconds later, Icewolfmon's eyes adjusted to see all his family and friends.

"I shall not fail you my clan...my family," said Icewolfmon.

"Good luck out their and stop playing lone wolf," said his brother.

"Alright," Icewolfmon agreed.

"Tell your girl that I said hey," said his brother with a giggle.

"Very funny, but I will," said Icewolfmon. Then moments later, Icewolfmon was starting to gain conscience. When he open his eyes a little girl was standing right over him.

"Henwy the wolfe is waking up!" said the little girl.

"Thanks Susie," said Henry.

"What happened?" asked Icewolfmon as he struggled to get up.

"While you were out Beelzemon took two Davas' data, but was stop by Gallantmon." said Henry.

"Yea it was so cool! Me and Guilmon combined together to be a mega," said Takato.

"I never herd something like this before. Oh my back!" growled Icewolfmon in pain.

"Don't try to get so fast. You haven't fully recovered yet," said Renamon.

"I have to go see him and finish what I started," said Icewolfmon as he stared at the sovereign's castle.

"Are you crazy? He will destroy you in this state. You'll have to stay here with the others," said Rika.

"I have to try for my family," said Icewolfmon as he looked down at his hands.

"Let him go Rika. He needs to go with us," said Renamon as she faced Icewolfmon. "Here you go, I believe these belong you." She handed him his brother's sword.

"Thank you Renamon," said Icewolfmon. They all herd Henry ordering his sister to stay with Juri, Kenta, Kazu, and Guardromon. After the argument he finally joins the team and head off to the sovereign's castle. All were silent as they approach the castle. Icewolfmon knew what he had to do. The tamers even had their mission to get back a friend.

"Well this is it," said Takato breaking the silent.

"Hang on Calamon, here we come," said Henry.

'This is it brother. I am going to end this once and for all,' said Icewolfmon to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 11**

"So Icewolfmon, what are you going to do about this sovereign?" asked Takato.

"There are some things that I need to straight out with him," said Icewolfmon. They walked down the halls of the castle until they came to a door.

"Well we're here?" said Henry. The doors slowly open as they enter into the sovereign's room.

"Sovereign," said Lopmon.

"Trespassers, you have disturbed the lair of Zhuqiaomon, sovereign of the digital world and protector of its inhabitants. Look upon my confident and tremble with fear. For in my eyes you see your own undoing," roared Zhuqiaomon. Icewolfmon glared at his arch rival that killed his brother with his clan. He notices the red aura around Zhuqiaomon and power. Takato and Rika were already trembling in fear, but Henry was thinking about his sister.

"You have a friend of ours! Give Calumon back!" shouted Henry.

"Such a large demand from such a small creature. Why should I give him up so you take him back to the other world! Never, the catlist belongs here!" said Zhuqiaomon.

"You're not going to scare me off!" shouted Henry.

"What you mean scare you off what about us," said Rika.

"Rika, Renamon,"said Henry.

"Hey, you didn't forget about us," said Takato.

"Takato, Guilmon, Icewolfmon, I just hope..." said Henry.

"Icewolfmon, its been a long time. I thought you were destroyed. I see you found my lair," said Zhuqiaomon as he cut off Henry's speech.

"This ends here!" announced Icewolfmon.

"I see you carry your brother sword after I wiped out your clan," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Why would you move his clan from beautiful place to now a dump!" shouted Rika.

"Oh, he did not tell the whole story of his clan. I did not move them, I destroyed them all!" said Zhuqiaomon with a laugh. This caught everyone attention as they all turn to Icewolfmon.

"Shut up!" shouted Icewolfmon as he pulled out his swords.

"As I recall, you where there when I took out your brother right in front of you," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Leave my brother out of this!" growled Icewolfmon.

"No matter I will still destroy you all!" shouted Zhuqiaomon. Icewolfmon was the first to attack as he unleashes an ice barrage, but it did not have any effect.

"You are so weak. Phoenix Fire!" shouted Zhuqiaomon as he unleashes a giant fireball at Icewolfmon. Icewolfmon look up to see Renamon in her ultimate form as well as the others. She had put a shield around them as the blast was reflected off.

"He maybe weak, but he has a strong heart!" shouted Renamon. Icewolmon could not believe his ears. Renamon said something that made feel at home again.

"Let's end this YEA!" shouted Rapidmon. Icewolfmon could not help, but notice that Terriermon was badly injured.

"Atomic Blaster!" shouted WarGrowlmon.

"Rapid Fire!" shouted Rapidmon.

"Talisman of Light!" shouted Taomon.

"Ice Barrage!" shouted Icewolfmon. All of the attacks hit at the same time, but none of them had a single effect.

"Phoenix Fire!" shouted Zhuqiaomon as he unleashes yet another attack. All four digimon were ingulf by the flame. Rapidmon took most of the damage as he was turned back into his rookie form.

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry as he ran to his partner.

"I think that went well," said Terriermon still half dazed.

"I shouldn't have made you fight. All I was thinking about was Suzie," said Henry in a sad tone.

"I was too Henry, but you don't have to do it alone. So lets do this together," said Terriermon.

"Right! Biomerge Digivolution Activate!" shouted Henry as they both became one.

"MegaGargomon!" roared the new mega digimon.

"This is impossible!" shouted Zhuqiaomon.

"Power Pummel!" shouted MegaGargomon as he unleashes his attack that destroyed Zhuqiaomon's aura.

"Phoenix Fire!" shouted Zhuqiaomon.

"That does not scare us! Gargo Missile!" shouted MegaGargomon as tore right through Zhuqiaomon's attack. It landed a direct hit to the face.

"You think you can beat me, I am a sovereign I will... AHHHHH!" screamed Zhuqiaomon as he fell into a pit.

"Yeah you're done," said MegaGargomon. Icewolfmon that it was not over yet, but the worst was yet to come.

"Now let's go get your friend," said Icewolfmon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 12**

"Do you think Calumon is over their?" asked Rika to Renamon.

"I don't know, but let's hope that he is alright," said Renamon. They walked out of the lair and headed towards a monument of some sort to see if Calumon was there.

"I can't believe you two became a mega!" said Takato with enthusiasm.

"Well I wanted to fight with Terriermon and we bonded together," replied Henry. There was a rumble in the ground that knocks everyone down. Then something from the ground that was familiar.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME! I AM A SOVEREIGN THAT RULES THIS WORLD!" roared Zhuqiaomon

"That's impossible!" shouted Takato.

"You thought you could stand up to me fools! Your defiance has done nothing, but sealed your doom!" said Zhuiaomon.

"Oh! This is not going to be good!" replied Terriermon.

"Sonic Zephyr!" yelled Zhuqiaomon as he launch a huge gust of wind that send everyone in the air.

"We got to fight back!" shouted Rika," Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon!" said the digimon in ultimate form. "Talisman Spell!" A huge shield covered everyone and was floating in mid-air.

"Thanks Taomon," said Takato.

"It's not over yet," announced Icewolfmon.

"Look he is coming back around again!" shouted Rika.

"Your puny shield is no match for my power!" said Zhuqiaomon.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Taomon. She kept dodging his rampage. Icewolfmon notice that was getting weaker every time she tried to move.

'I got to do something and fast. Wait I can take out his vision for a while,' thought Icewolfmon. "Icewolfmon Digivolve to Arcticmon!" Arcticmon dashed out the shield hoping his plan will work.

"Arcticmon don't do it!" yelled Taomon.

"Arctic Blast!" shouted Arcticmon as he launched his attack. His attack landed right in his eyes making them frozen.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Zhuqiaomon screamed in pain. Zhquiaomon was still able to see as he knocked Arcticmon in the water below. "Now you will feel my power! Blazing Helix!" The attack came down at Arcticmon, but was stop by a lightning bolt. Looking at the direction where the lightning bolt came from was a huge dark blue cloud.

"What is this? Show your self!" roared Zhuqiaomon.

"You are a fool, Zhuqiaomon!" growled the giant, serpent, digimon.

"Azulongmon, he is another sovereign!" announced Takato.

"Great, when cannot beat one another shows up," said Rika. The two digimon started to argue over one another about the humans. Then finally they broke into a huge fight both showing their true powers as they kept each others attacks.

"What heck is going on up there?" Icewolfmon asked himself. The two kept on as they attack each other.

"Enough, this is pointless! You need to stop this act!" yelled Azulongmon.

"The human have endangered our future and they destroyed my servants!" said Zhuqiaomon.

"True, but you sent them to attack first," Azulongmon recalled.

"We need to digivolve further to defeat our true enemy,' said Zhuqiaomon.

"That is one theory, but some of us believe that we to stop digivolving," Azulongmon exclaimed.

"What do they mean by their true enemy?" asked Henry.

"I don't know. Some say that it is not even a digimon or a human," anwsered Lopmon. The two sovereigns were still at as argue over Calumon. Zhuqiaomon believes that is what will save them, but Azulongmon doesn't. He believed in the humans.

"You think that will work then try to stop me! Blazing Helix!" shouted Zhuqiaomon as sent his attack towards Icewolfmon.

"No Icewolfmon!" shouted Taomon.

"He is going to be killed!" yelled Rika.

"I believe in the humans because they gave me a power like no other, the power of friendship." said Icewolfmon. All of a sudden a great light glowed all aronud him. "Icewolfmon Warp Digivolve Too!" The wolf had gained armor that looks like it was made by pure ice, but it was diamonds. He was now at least two stories tall and his katanas were transformed into one giant sword that was about two thirds of his height. His eyes were now an icy kind of color as the same as his fur. "Ikomon!"

"What?" said Zhuqioamon as his attack was blocked.

"This is pointless we need to focus on our enemy. Give them a chance," said Azulongmon.

"Fine, but I still don't trust them," said Zhuqiaomon as he led them to their true enemy. The gang did not know what they were up against, but they still had to find Calumon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pure Ice**

**Chapter 13**

"So this is where Calumon at," said Takato.

"How do we get all the way down there?" asked Kazu.

"Hang on," said Azulongmon. He let them down to a floating rock to see this true enemy. All they saw was dark purple orbs that floated upwards and destroyed some of the rocks below.

"So this is the true enemy," said Icewolfmon.

"We need to be careful," said Henry.

"Any bright ideas on how to get down there?" asked Hinta.

"Wait a minute! Rika where are you going?" asked Icewolfmon.

"What does it look like I going in there to get Calumon," answered Rika. Rika went down below to find Calumon. She was loosing her balance when she got further down. Then she lost complete balance and Renamon missed the grab, but lucky for her someone else was with her.

"Man, you're a hot head," said Icewolfmon as he pulled her in.

"Thanks Icewolfmon, but never call me hot head again," said Rika.

"Well at least we can get Calumon,"said Icewolfmon as he pointed towards the little Calumon. He was climbing upwards towards them.

"Rika!" cried Calumon as he jumbed into her arms. "I'm so glad to see you. I have been so lonely."

"We need to get moving that chaos looks like its going to come at us hard," said Icewolfmon. All four of them moved quickly upwards, so they can get out of there.

"Rika, what's wrong?" asked Renamon.

"Where not going to make it," said Rika in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Icewolfmon. He stood next to Rika as she gave Calumon to him. Then she nodded to Renamon and jumped into the chaos.

"No! Rika! Renamon!" shouted Icewolfmon, but he then saw what they were doing.

"Biomerge Activate!" shouted Rika.

"Renamon Biomerge Too!" shouted Renamon as they transformed into a tall woman/fox type of a digimon. "Sakuyamon!"

"They combined into mega!" said Icewolfmon as he was stunned at this. Icewolfmon watched as Sakuyamon delivered a fatal blow to the chaos. After she was done they return to the top, but it was not done yet. The chaos spewed toward Sakuyamon.

"AHHH!" screamed Sakuyamon.

"Icewolfmon Warp Digivolve Too!" shouted Icewolfmon, "Ikomon!"

"Thanks," said Sakuyamon.

"I think I see its weakness. Sword of Light!" shouted Ikomon as he unleashed his sword's power. "My light will stop you chaos!"

"Wow! What power," said Takato in a surprise tone. Ikomon destroyed all of the chaos until it was nothing left of it.

"It's finally over," said Ikomon with exhaustion. He became so tired that de-digivolve back to Icewolfmon. He started to fall into the giant hole. Sakuyamon rushed over and caught him just in time. They landed next to their friends and laid Icewolfmon down on his back. Sakuyamon de-digivolve back to Rika and Renamon.

"Icewolfmon! Are you alright?" asked Renamon in sad tone.

"ummm... Did I beat it?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yes you did. The true enemy is now gone," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Hey guys! Yamaki sent us a message he will have an ark for us!" announced Takato.

"Well you guys better get going then," said Icewolfmon.

"Wait! You're not coming?" asked Renamon.

"There are some things that I must take care of first, but if you wait for me..." said Iecwolfmon as he gave Renamon a long passionate kiss."Then I shall return to you." Renamon froze and started blush really hard. "I love you Renamon."

"I...I...Love you too," she said as nervous as she could be. She pulled him back for deep hug as they wanted to stay like this forever.

"I think I see the ark. Don't you worry I will be back before you know it," said Icewolfmon. Ryo and Cyberdramon came towards the ark as well and joined the rest. Everyone got in the ark and Renamon watched Icewolfmon waving at her goodbye, but she knew he would return.


	14. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hey viewers this is Master Lone Wolf here giving you guys and gals an update to my stories. I will be in college but I will have a four-day weekend and I will be able to write some more. Most of you viewers want me to continue on my earlier stories. It will take me a while but they can be finished, so I will give you a choice.**

* * *

**NOTICE: IF YOU HAVN'T READ ANY THESE STORIES PLEASE DO SO BEFORE YOU CAST YOUR VOTE.**

* * *

**Here are you choices:**

**1) Continue Kung Fu Panda Retold**

**2) Continue Riku's Light**

**3) Continue Digiprototype**

**4) Do a sequel to Pure Ice**

**5) Start a totally new story either on Kung Fu Panda or Digimon (if chosen more info on the subject)**

* * *

**Well there you go leave your votes in my PM box and I will count the votes Friday Jan. 4, at 12:00 Central Time.**

**Thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I hope they are to your liking and always leave a commit and Review to these stories. Peace!**


End file.
